


"Boyfriends" Works, Too

by egwenechapters



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sorting (Harry Potter), Anal Play, Frotting, Hogwarts Sixth Year, M/M, Out of Character, Parseltongue, Slytherin Harry, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-20
Updated: 2014-06-20
Packaged: 2018-02-05 10:09:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1814704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/egwenechapters/pseuds/egwenechapters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom Riddle is in sixth year Potions, when Harry Potter bursts in. They get to know each other and find that they have a lot in common.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Boyfriends" Works, Too

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ikoris](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ikoris/gifts).



> I wanted to write a story as a thank you to Kirai4ever for writing my first comment on Sibilant Syllables. I wrote this really quickly and haven't had anyone beta it for me, but I wanted to post it before I chickened out. Hope you enjoy!

Despite being an undisputedly Slytherin class, Tom hated Potions. First there was the professor. Slughorn was a lazy, greedy sycophant. It was pathetic watching him suck up to his own students in the hopes that they would send him crystalized pineapple sometime down the road. Then there was the smell. The ingredients were usually things like dragon livers and puffer-fish eyes that made you crinkle your nose as you minced them. Even Perfume Potions produced offensive odors before they were completed. Worst of all, there were the other students. Tom had never seen such spectacular failures than when he was in Potions. Each class was a cacophony of explosions, muttered swearing and desperate pleas for assistance from nearby friends. These fools couldn’t even follow simple directions. Couldn’t they tell the difference between a chop and a dice? Didn’t they realize that the time they spent gossiping to their friends ought to be spent closely monitoring the temperature of the flame? Every class left Tom with a professor fawning over his work and a foul mood. His classmates seemed to sense his fuming, because it was the one class that he sat alone. It was perhaps the only benefit to this wretched course.  


With a final clockwise stir, Tom’s potion shined a perfect shade of scarlet. He began ladling the red liquid into a vial for grading when the door opened with a bang. A Ravenclaw girl shrieked in surprise and even Tom nearly dropped his vial. He turned to face the intruder. In the doorway was a young man panting for breath. His black hair stuck out at odd angles and his glasses were askew. The boy caught his breath and looked up at the class with an apologetic grin. Tom was stunned. The boy was so striking with his ebony hair and bright emerald eyes.  


“Well, now who is this?” Professor Slughorn asked as he waddled to the back of the room.  


“Sorry, Professor. I’m a new student. Harry Potter. I just got my schedule from the Headmaster and I wanted to at least catch the end of your class”. Harry gave the Professor his sweetest smile. Tom looked at the new student shrewdly. This new kid clearly knew what he was doing if he was already appealing to Slughorn’s vanity. How very Slytherin of him.  


Clearly not noticing that he was being played, Slughorn beamed at his new student. “Well, welcome the Hogwarts, Mr. Potter! Why don’t you have a seat and you can observe the rest of the class? Looks there there’s an open seat next to Tom. Why’d don’t you sit there? He’s my star pupil!” Slughorn gushed as he ushered Harry towards the front of the room.  


“I think I’d like to give the potion a try, if I may, Professor. I wouldn’t want to fall behind the rest of the class. I’m sure that I can do with your instructions” Harry schmoozed. _This kid is good._ Tom thought. Slughorn was practically blushing as he explained what potion they were making and instructed Tom to help Harry through the process as he went back to his desk to munch happily on some fine chocolates sent to him by a former student working in high-end French bakery. Harry smoothly went through the motions of setting up his potion, like he had done it a thousand times. He pulled out his potions kit, unshrunk a cauldron and opened up the most worn out textbook he had ever seen. The pages were yellow and crumbling and the margins were filled with notes. With just a glance at the book, Harry went to the supply cabinet to gather the rest of his ingredients. He chopped, crushed and peeled with ease and twenty minutes later ended up with an effortless potion worthy of an O. He hadn’t even looked at Slughorn’s directions that had been written on the chalkboard at the front of the class. Tom was impressed.  


“Where did you learn to do that? I’m the only person I know who would be able to produce such a perfect potion that quickly” Tom asked. Harry looked at him in surprise, as if he’d forgotten he was there. He gave him a crooked grin.  


“It’s all in the book” he said mysteriously. Tom gave him an odd look, and then looked down at the boy’s textbook. The scribbles in the margins weren’t just the markings of a bored student, they were corrections to the potion! He snatched the book and flipped through the pages. Each page was riddled with dark spells and potions advice. “I got the book secondhand. I guess I was lucky to find the one that was owned by a Potions genius. I read it enough that I’m starting to get pretty good at Potions, myself” Tom looked up to find Harry looking at him curiously. Tom looked at him right back, taking in his slightly bent nose, faint smattering of freckles and small jagged scar on his forehead.  


“I’d like to read this book” Tom told him. It wasn’t a request, but Harry didn’t seem to mind. “Sure, Tom. Why don’t we study together sometime? I’ll show you my favorite parts. There are some really cool spells in there” He said it so casually as he packed away his belongings. Apparently, the class had been dismissed at some point while he had been looking at the book - or Harry. Tom was caught off guard. It was such a friendly thing and it was something that he was not accustomed to. People asked him for help and begged for his contributions, never anything mutually beneficial. They just wanted to take everything he had: his smarts, his influence, his beauty. Harry offered to give his time, his knowledge after only knowing Tom for thirty minutes. “I’m in Slytherin, too, so how about we talk about the book after dinner tonight?” Tom nodded dumbly and followed Harry out of the classroom.  


The rest of the day, Tom watched Harry. He watched as he introduced himself to his new classmates, laughed at their jokes and impressed them with his knowledge. Harry was smart, charming and funny. But Tom knew there was something different about him, too. In between the laughter and smiles, Harry had an air of determination and purpose that he had never felt so strongly in someone before. Tom meant to find out why. His eyes never left Harry whenever he was in the room. People hung onto his every word, even when he said something odd, like when he said, “You sound just like one of the Weird Sisters” to a singing Gryffindor Prefect he passed in the halls. What was a Weird Sister? He seemed incredibly comfortable in his surroundings, too. He moved around the castle as confidently as one of the professors, yet he had only been in Hogwarts for a day. Something wasn’t adding up.  


That night, he sat in the common room writing an essay for Ancient Runes when Harry plopped down next him and put his arm around his shoulder. The sudden movement caused Tom splatter ink onto his homework. He glared at Harry as he waved his wand to whisk the mess away. “Sorry, Tom” said Harry. He stretched his long limbs and sighed. “What a day! I didn’t think I would be so popular: I wasn’t even left alone long enough to use the loo! I’ve been looking forward to hanging out with you all day” Harry looked him in the eyes and gave him a genuine smile. Tom thought it might have the only true smile he had seen on his face all day. But Tom had to ask him “Why? We hardly know each other”  


“You were the only one to treat me just like any other person. Everyone thinks I’m some sort of novelty sent here to entertain them. You weren’t blindly amazed by me. It’s refreshing” Harry wasn’t bragging, Tom knew. He had felt the same way every day for the past six years. Fans can be nice, but what he really wanted was a friend. Tom nodded in understanding and asked him about the potions book instead. Harry proceeded to excitedly show him his favorite parts of the book, like the snarky commentary and the Muffliato spell, which was swiftly put into use. They talked late into the night about spells, and later compared their home lives. Harry openly admitted the poor treatment he had received from him muggle aunt and uncle, which lead into Tom telling him about the orphanage. Over the course of the night, they realized how much they had in common. Harry told Tom about the boa constrictor he talked to at the zoo and Tom was done for. He gaped at Harry.  


“You speak Parseltongue? I don’t believe you” he accused. Harry laughed and stood up. He muttered “Serpensortia”. A small, green garden snake leapt from his wand. Harry proceeded to greet the snake, have a chat about the dangers of the upcoming winter and pick her up to show off to Tom. Still gaping, Tom greeted the snake as well before Harry banished it to the Quidditch pitch. It wasn’t often that he was left speechless. He looked up at Harry’s eyes, which were crinkled at the corners in mirth. Harry started to say, “I think we could be really good frien—“, before he was interrupted by Tom, who had stood up and pressed his lips to Harry’s. Harry didn’t respond and Tom was terrified. He didn’t want to have ruined the only chance he’s ever had at having true friendship. But then Harry’s hands worked their way into his immaculately styled hair and he nearly slumped in relief. He pressed himself closer into the long arms around him and gave a tentative lick to the lips pressing against him. Harry responded delightfully, biting him gently before he opened his mouth for Tom to explore.  


Hands slid from his hair down his spine to rest at his hips. Harry toyed playfully with the edges of his trousers and shirt until they heard a sound coming from the stairs leading up to the girl’s dormitories. Not wanting to be caught, Tom grabbed Harry’s hand and led him to the sixth year boys’ dormitory. Tom listened at the door and slowly pushed it open when he heard nothing but soft snores. They tiptoed to Tom’s bed and pulled the curtains around them. A quick cast of silencing charms and privacy charms around them and Harry was pushing Tom down into the bed. Their lips connected again and they began to explore each other’s bodies. Tom couldn’t seem to keep his hands off of Harry’s arse. It was perfection. The flesh under his hands was firm, and was oh so fun to squeeze. Every motion of his hands caused Harry to moan into his mouth, an addicting sound. He slid his hand down the back of Harry’s pants to feel the warmth of his skin. Harry groaned and bucked his hips.  


“Don’t stop” Harry hissed. _Oh, Salazar. He’s speaking Parseltongue._ Tom’s cock was leaking at the sound. The amazement of meeting another Parselmouth still hadn’t left him and hearing it used in such a desperate, needy tone would make him go insane. Tom found a freckle on Harry’s neck and couldn’t resist attaching his lips to it and sucking hard. Harry groaned and tugged at the bottom of Tom’s shirt so he could slip his hands underneath. The slim, calloused fingers learned every dimple and curve. They teased at his nipples, tweaking them into hardness. They skimmed through the trail of dark hair, leading from his navel into his trousers. The teasing touches had Tom grinding his erection into Harry’s. He pressed his finger lightly against Harry’s arsehole. Harry hissed, “Oh Salazar!” and shuddered as he came. Harry’s arse clenched against his hand and Tom’s orgasm came soon after.  


They lay collapsed together, sticky with sweat and their own cum. Tom carded his hands through Harry’s mop of hair. Harry’s hands searched blindly for a wand and cleaned them up. He transfigured their clothes into pajamas and buried his face into Tom’s neck. He gave him a gentle kiss and murmured, “I was going to say we could be friends, but I guess ‘boyfriends’ works, too”.


End file.
